


The Sad Dream

by JeanOtakuXL91



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91
Summary: I decided to do a little short Inuyash fanfic that involves, Kagome having a depressing dream of seeing her dad that she hasn't seen him for a long time since he died in a car accident.This was inspired based of this by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sieLKcI1UsgInuyasha (C) Rumiko TakahashiIchiro, Yamato, and Sanka (C) XfangheartX





	The Sad Dream

Kagome slowly wakes up, noticing she is in some very bright white space that seems like endless in every surrounding. Laying in the center, as she sees, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. Kagome was just sleeping with her husband on futon bed and now she was in some strange world.

“...Inuyasha?” Kagome said looking around to see where he is. The sound of her voice echoed the whole space of this strange void. She kept looking around from every direction, but couldn't find him anywhere.

“Inuyasha? Where-” She stop her sentence because see figure in front of her.

It was male, he look like in his 30's, short hair, it was raven black like her own, wearing pair of glasses, wearing a white shirt, and a pair of khakis pants.

Kagome eyes widen as she was shocked to see who that man in front of her is.

“D-Dad?” Kagome whispered.

“My, Kagome.” He spoke as his sweet kind voice echoed through the whole area which does so to her ears.

“Dad...” Kagome repeat as beads of tears appeared from her hazel brown eyes.

“I love you sweetie. Please...take of yourself.”

With that the man turned away with a smile on his face, slowly walking away towards a bright light.

Kagome's tears start to stream down both of her cheeks, bitting her lower lip as she watch her father leaving her alone. Her whole body started to tremble, and her choke up sobbing.

“No- No wait! Dad!” She whimpered.

Kagome pick up running after him, reaching her arm out towards him wanting to stop him. She doesn’t want him to leave...not again.

“DAD!” She yelled to him. “Please don't go!”

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Kagome wakes up with a gasp as she sat up straight from her bed. She looked around to see that she was back from her own home. She looked down to see, Inuyasha laying there still asleep, snoring. She then realizing that the whole thing was a dream. Kagome however couldn't stop her eyes from spewing hot fresh tears out of her eyes as they rushed down to her cheeks. She start to burst out in sobbing state, hugging her knees with her arms, and buried her face in crying which was muffled.

Inuyasha ears start to perk up by hearing his wife, as he moans softly opening one of his golden eyes.

“Huh...? Ka-Kagome?”

Hearing his voice, Kagome lifted her head up, sniffling some snots from her nostril, as her eyes got a little red. She turn to face him down in which, Inuyasha eye both are open as his expression changed from tired eyed to a worried look on his face.

“Kagome, what's wrong?” The half-demon asked.

“...Dad.” she whispered.

“Huh?”

“I had a dream about my dad.” After saying that more fresh tears start to stream down.

His dog ears flopped down as he sat up, wrapped his left arm around her shoulder pulling her in close his him.

“Your dad?”

“Mmhmm.” Kagome nodded a little.

“I see...” He look at her sadly knowing how much she misses his father so dearly. He rub her back trying to comfort her. “You miss him don't you.”

“I've miss him so much, Inuyasha!” she sobbed in her voice. “I wish he never died from that car accident!” She then cried more then ever. “Dad! Please come back! I need you! I need you now!” Kagome brakes down placing her face against his chest soaking her tears up on his night robe.

Inuyasha look down her feeling sad as well how painful it feels to lose someone you loved that loves you back. The same way how he felt for his mother for so many years.

Wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tight, and close to him as he let her continue crying more. Luckily his son, Ichiro was deep in his slumber as same goes to his other, Yamato, and Sanka that are sleeping in their separate futons or else, Kagome cries could've woken them.

Inuyasha strokes her head from top to all the way down from her long black locks, trying to calm her down.

“I know you miss him, Kagome.” he said.

Kagome looked up to him as her eyes still a bit red as her cheeks are now stain with her tears she sobbed out.

“I know how it feel to lose someone you love so dearly. Same goes to my mother.” he hung his head down. “Because I miss my mother whenever I dream about her.”

She looked at him with so much guilt now.

“...Inuyasha...” Kagome whispered to him.

“Kagome...I sometimes wish I've could've met your father. And I wish you could've met my mother as well.” he said which gave her a smell smile to her.

“Inuyasha...” She softy sighed as she lean over, and rested her head. She closed her eyes, and goes back to sleep not without saying... “Thank you.”

He chuckled.

“Your welcome. And I love you, Kagome.”

“I love you too, Inuyasha.”

Both gave a quick kiss as lay back down retuning to back to their soothing slumber huddling up close together side by side as they drifted off.

'Dad. If you watching me. I have taken care of myself thanks for my, Inuyasha. I hope you're proud of me.'


End file.
